Ma patience a des limites !
by Jaune Electrique
Summary: Chopper est très patient. Mais il ne faut jamais le déranger quand il travaille. Sinon...


Hey ! Voici un texte dans le cadre du **Forum de tous les Périls** avec cette fois un défi du **topic Wanted**. Ce topic est spécialement fait pour les personnages oubliés de One Piece donc ceux n'ayant aucune ou très peu d'histoires sur eux avec une mention spéciale pour Franky, Brook et Chopper qui n'ont même pas trente histoires sur eux.

J'ai donc choisi Chopper pour ce premier défi. Et avec le thème de ce dernier _Les limites de ma patience._ Il m'a été donné par ChocOlive Flamous ( u/4660705/ChocOlive-Flamous )

Bonne lecture

* * *

Si il y avait une chose que l'on pouvait dire de Chopper, c'était bien qu'il était d'un naturel très patient. Il pouvait rester des heures à compter ses rations de médicaments, à lire un livre d'anatomie ou sur les plantes médicinales, à faire sécher ses plantes ou encore à vérifier, presque à la loupe, son matériel médical.

Cela était des choses parfaitement normales pour un médecin. Après tout, Hiluluk, Kureha ou encore Law en faisait autant. Le rôle d'un médecin était, avant tout, de s'assurer de pouvoir exercer sa profession en toute sérénité et cela passait, bien entendu, par la vérification du matériel et la préparation des remèdes.

Mais ce qui différenciait le petit renne des trois autres médecins cités plus haut, c'était qu'il était d'une patience d'ange avec les blessés et les malades. Hiluluk, pour des raisons de chasse aux sorcières ou plutôt aux médecins, devait soigner rapidement sans perdre de temps et donc ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était aussi un charlatan d'une certaine manière mais Chopper le voyait comme un vrai médecin malgré tout. Kureha préférait donner un bon coup de pied ou une bonne paire de claques plutôt que d'attendre. Et pour Law, mieux vaut ne pas penser à ce qu'il viendrait à faire si on usait de sa patience, et il en avait pas tellement que ça en vérité. Et ce n'est pas ses membres d'équipage qui vont dire le contraire.

Chopper, lui préférait prendre son temps, il pouvait se le permettre. Sauf quand il s'agissait d'une blessure grave. Zoro en était l'exemple même. Un vrai enfer médical à lui tout seul ! Sans oublier Sanji qui perdait une quantité, non négligeable, de sang à chaque fois qu'il voyait Nami ou Luffy et sa manie de foncer tête baissée sans faire attention. Le pauvre docteur devait, à chaque fois, déployer tout son talent pour les soigner. Après, il y avait aussi les petits bobos comme un coup de marteau sur un doigt, une brûlure, une écharde dans la main, une coupure ou un mal de ventre. En général, un pansement ou une décoction de plantes réglait le problème.

Mais si il y avait une chose avec laquelle Chopper avait du mal à garder son calme, c'était quand on venait le déranger pour rien. Ou qu'on ne comprenait pas que quand il demandait à ce qu'on ne s'agite pas parce qu'on est couvert de pansements, c'était pour une bonne raison qu'il n'est pas à tout refaire dix minutes plus tard. Mais certains ne semblait pas vraiment le comprendre. En particulier deux d'entre eux.

\- Chopper !

Le renne sursauta et manqua de dégringoler de son tabouret un flacon remplit d'une substance verte à la patte.

\- Luffy ! s'exclama-t-il. S'il te plaît, n'arrive pas en courant alors que je prépare des remèdes !

\- Oups, pardon ! Je voulais te dire quoi déjà ? Ah si ! Traffy vient d'arriver ! Tu veux lui dire bonjour ?

\- Non pas pour l'instant. Je suis occupé.

\- D'accord.

Et il partit avec grand bruit. Le détenteur du Fruit de l'humain lâcha un soupir avant de se remettre au travail.

\- Chopper ! Zoro vient de craquer ses fils !

\- Hein ?! Mais il devait ne pas bouger ! J'arrive !

Après avoir recousu le malheureux sabreur, ce qui lui prit dix bonnes minutes et ce avec l'aide de Franky et de Sanji qui le maintenait parce que le deuxième meilleur sabreur du monde ne voulait pas se laisser faire, Chopper revenu à l'infirmerie non sans avoir salué au passage le capitaine des Heart qui regardait l'horizon assis sur une chaise. Sans doute devait-il attendre que monsieur Chapeau de paille se décide à stopper ses singeries pour pouvoir parler avec lui.

Une fois de retour dans son « laboratoire », le docteur reprit ses travaux.

\- Chopper je…

\- Quoi ?

En le voyant en train de manipuler ses fioles, Nami lui fit un sourire gêné.

\- Je vois que tu es occupé. Je vais revenir plus tard.

Et elle referma la porte.

\- Enfin tranquille ! soupira le « raton-laveur » en se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait terminé et se concentrait à présent sur ses notes. Il allait poser sa plume sur le papier quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec lui faisant faire une énorme rature sur sa page.

\- Ah c'est malin ! s'écria-t-il en fixant le nouveau venu d'un regard noir.

Luffy, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, lui fit un grand sourire avant de dire :

\- Je sais que t'es occupé mais tu veux bien m'enlever ça ?

Ce disant, il lui montra ses mains couvertes d'épines. Chopper le regarda d'un air désabusé. Mais comment il s'était débrouillé pour avoir des épines dans la paume des mains ? Comme si il devinait sa question, son capitaine expliqua :

\- C'est Traffy qui m'a envoyé un cactus.

Un… cactus ? Mais il était allé chercher cette plante où ce chirurgien ? Le renne préféra ne rien dire de plus et, munie de sa pince à épiler et de ses dernières miettes de patience, il commença à ôter les épines.

\- Bon, je peux avoir la paix à présent ? pesta Chopper en enlevant la page souillée de son carnet et la jetant à la poubelle. Bien, alors où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Alors pour ce remède il faut le faire…

\- Petit raton…

\- RAAAHHHH !

Trafalgar Law haussa un sourcil désappointé par cet accueil pour le moins… surprenant. Il ne connaissait pas spécialement le médecin des Chapeaux de paille mais il savait que c'était quelqu'un de gentil d'habitude. Alors une telle réaction de sa part était plutôt inhabituelle.

Chopper, en voyant sur qui il avait crié' fut prit d'un énorme coup de stress. Aussi, il s'excusa de suite :

\- Pardon ! C'est juste qu'on a passé son temps à m'embêter alors que je travaillais. Je croyais que c'était encore un des membres de mon équipage.

Ah c'était donc ça la réaction ! L'homme aux tatouages ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger sourire. Il comprenait parfaitement le petit renne humanoïde.

\- Je vois. Je voulais juste te demander si il n'y avait pas des médicaments anti-douleurs en trop ici. J'en ai presque plus et je ne compte pas accoster avant un moment.

\- Je crois qu'il y a une cinquantaine de boites dans le deuxième tiroir en partant du bas. Tu peux en prendre la moitié si tu souhaite.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Tandis que son « collègue » prenait ce qu'il était venu chercher, Chopper reprit ses notes. Mais pas pour longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit en fanfare emportant avec elle la dernière miette de patience du renne.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla-t-il en prenant sa forme Heavy Point et attrapant le tabouret sur lequel il était assis, il se lança à poursuite du malheureux Franky qui était la victime par la faute à pas de chance.

Law regarda la scène un brin amusé avant de sortir de l'infirmerie les médicaments dans ses poches. Il croisa Luffy qui semblait l'attendre.

\- Dis, Traffy, il a quoi Chopper ?

\- Sa patience a atteint sa limite, Chapeau de paille.

\- Ah bon ?

Et oui même si Chopper était très patient, sa patience avait des limites malgré tout.


End file.
